Rain
by SilverRider
Summary: He lost her before...was there any chance she could be alive? CH 6 reading.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** StarGate SG-1 and its character do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fanfics. "Rain" is solely mine.

Rain

Prologue

She walked into the white blanket of snow. Stamping her marks along the way, a soft giggle escaped from her mouth as she fell face forward into the snow and bounced back on her feet fast as she could manage for a five-year old.

Looking down she discovered that she was covered with snow head to toe. Shivering from the touch of icy cold wind that kissed her cheeks, she gazed around for her brother, when she saw no one, fear crept into her, blinking back her tears she re-traced her steps.

"Danny?" she called out. When she received no reply she put more energy into her feet, it was like she was almost running. "Danny?" she cried out, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She turned around a full 360 circle, and did not see anything in the white mist expect the snow that was caught in the wind.

She fell on her knees; she was lost with no way of getting home. Hugging her knees she sobbed, letting tears thick as rain drops on her shoes.

"Rain?" the voice was faint, seemed very far away, yet it was familiar to her ears. She looked up and blinked, trying to find the angle where the voice was coming from. "Rain?" the voice was close now, and she knew it was coming from her right side.

Cheered at the possibility of being found she got up and ran. "Danny," she shouted and stopped when a figure appeared. She couldn't see his face, only the profile of him

"Rain?" he said and he came into her clear view. She grinned; it was her big brother.

"Danny," she said, happily running into his open arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He hushed her, rocking her tiny body in his arms. "That's ok, Rain," he tried to soothe her by putting his fear away. When he had found her gone, he'd panicked. Not just a plain panic but the one that blinds the thoughts, fogs the brain.

He had thought the worst, when she didn't return. He had already lost his parents and the thought of losing her was worse. He wouldn't have functioned without her smile and the twinkle in her eyes when she was up to some mischief. Or the way she dragged him away from his work to play with dolls and tea parties or whatever she would cook up.

"I'm sorry," Rain said again. "I didn't mean to go far," she said and snuggled up in his arms for comfort, for warmth, and mainly for his presence. She had been so wrapped up in her adventure and hadn't noticed that she had gone too far.

He scooped her up and headed to the camp they had made. In the biting cold he was glad he had found her before the storm got worse. Being in Antarctica for an exploration was his aunt's idea. He wasn't keen on leaving his sister behind no matter how young she was. No matter where he was going, or what he was doing. His aunt had told him repeatedly to get a sitter for her. As stubborn as he was, he'd flatly refused, allowing no one to take care of her. She was his responsibility and he wasn't going to let anyone to share it with him. He might be fourteen years old, but he wasn't dependable, he knew the responsibility of taking care of Rain and took with open mind.

He had given his word to his dad when she was born. He would look after her no matter what those circumstances were. After they'd lost both their parents, Rain had become his joy of life.

She was the only thing that kept him sane.

"You found her," Aunt Tina, his mother's sister, released a relieved sigh as she rushed forwards to make sure her niece was all right. Tears stung her eyes when she found Rain unharmed and peacefully sleeping Daniel's arms with a thumb stuck in her mouth. She brushed a strand of hair from Rain's face.

Not wanting to wake her up, Daniel simply nodded.

"Let's get some sleep, it's getting late," a deep voice softly boomed and watched his nephew and niece walk into the shared tent. It was hard for him knowing their situation and not being able to do much about it. He was helpless in everyway he knew. Sighing, he walked with his wife to their tent to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny with no sign of the storm from the day before. But the temperatures were sharp cold. The mood for exploring wasn't faded.

"Morning sleepyhead," Daniel woke his sister up with a warm smile and watched her return a smile; it was a sleepy and lazy one she gave him. "Hungry?" he asked then before she could reply, her stomach rumbled on cue; making him laugh.

She got up and tied her arms around his neck, gave him a peck on the cheek, and looked at him with the eyes that were full of love and mischief. "I love you," she kissed him again.

"And I love you," he placed his hands on her waist and placed her on his lap before placing her on the floor. "Now eat, before the food gets cold," he nudged the plate in her direction.

He packed their belongings and kept an eye on her while he worked and she ate. It took him a full hour to finishing packing.

"Danny," she gained his attention. "Where are we going now?" She was tired and cold and afraid; like any other child at her age.

"Rain," he bended on one knee so she could sit on his leg. "Remember we are helping Aunt and Uncle find something." Seeing her nod, he continued, "So it might be another few days before they find what they are looking for."

"But I wanna go home." she pouted.

"I know baby, but I promise we'll go home soon. So be a good sport," he said and gave her a puppy-dog look and had her giggling. But she nodded.

"Daniel?" his uncle called out. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we are," he shouted back. "Let's go pup," he got his sister moving and missed the sour face she gave him behind his back.

* * *

They were only an half hour into their walk; Rain was more than three feet ahead of three of them, enjoying stamping her marks in the snow. He heard her giggle then a rumble of earth.

He knew there would be no earthquakes in the middle of the iced land. But he heard the rumble again, and this time he was certain it was coming from where Rain stood.

"Rain," he shouted. She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Come back here" he firmed his face and the tone of his voice.

She shook her head and ran a bit further. "Catch me if you can," she teased, poking her tongue at him. Something moved beneath her feet, she froze and slowly turned to face her brother. "Danny," she cried; her voice was full of fear.

"Hang on, Rain," he instructed and started towards her, but the rumbling of the ground made it impossible for him to reach her.

"Daniel," he heard his uncle call out, "be careful."

Without looking he nodded. He heard something break and looked on in horror as the ground where Rain stood give away. "NO!" he shouted as he fell on his knees, still adsorbing the incident. He had heard her cries calling out to him. Not caring if the ground was still or not, he ran and stopped where the hole was. "Rain!" his voice echoed in the ground below. He hoped she was alive, he looked, even the pitch dark below him didn't seem to dim his hope.

"Daniel?" his aunt tried to gain his attention, and failed. It had happened again, she thought grimly. She'd lost another member of her family. The blue eyes looked at her husband and nodded at his firm yet sad face.

"Daniel," Tony Walters moved his nephew away from the ground. "She's gone."

Stubbornly Daniel shook his head. "She can't be gone. I will not accept that." In a blind panic he ran to his equipment and dug out a flashlight. For a split second he looked at his uncle and walked past him. "Rain!" he called out again, moving his torch into the endless black below him. He waited for a reply and waited. When it didn't come; his uncle's words sank in.

She was gone.

Knowing Daniel had slid into a deep shock, Tony and Tina gently moved him away from the site. He heard noises, but the words didn't register his head.

It would be months before Daniel Jackson recovered from his sister's death.

Danielle Rain Jackson was only five years old. The memory of her last day would leave an imprint on Daniel's decision for the future….

* * *

TBC….

So please kindly leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** StarGate SG-1 and its character do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fan fics. "Rain" is solely mine.

**Author's Note:** The story line goes after episodes "The Fifth Race" and "Holiday". But this story takes place just after "Foothold".

**Chapter one**

**22 years later…..**

He twisted and turned in his sleep, a frown between his closed eyes. In sleep he saw images, more like flashes than a motion picture; he heard himself scream. Whether it was in his dream or real, he didn't know and chanted a name he had long buried somewhere in his memory.

As he felt himself in the dream slide into shock, he jerked himself from his sleep his arm in front of him like he was reaching for someone. He was gasping for air and trembling; his heart beating like drums gone mad. He touched his face and found a heavy film of sweat. Fumbling to find his glasses, he panted. Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear anyone opening the door.

"Daniel Jackson, are you all right?" a figured appeared in the doorway.

His head snapped towards the doorway. Calming himself down; he found his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow; Dr. Jackson was other than fine. It seemed to him that for more than a week he was having unpleasant dreams about something. He woke up every night in fear and sweat. He glanced at the archeologist; he seemed to be in deep thought. "Are you sure?" Teal'c asked again. "I heard screams coming from this room."

_The understatement of the year._ Teal'c was sure that's what Jack would have

said. Shaking his head, he stood on the side, leaving the doorway clear.

When he got no response, Teal'c tilted his head, unsure if he had offended the other man.

"Um…you did?" Daniel finally responded. He was distracted and he didn't want company in the middle of the night. He wanted to look deep into the dreams he was having and find their meaning. It had been years since his sister had come seeping into his dreams.

"Yes, I heard you calling for rain," he said, thinking it was the weather.

"Really?" Pain flared in Daniel's blue eyes.

Confused, the Jaffa frowned. "Yes, if you wish for the rain, Dr. Jackson, it is raining outside," he pointed at the roof of the underground tunnel where they worked and lived. Dr. Jackson was under Teal'c's watch. Without Carter around, Teal'c wasn't sure what he should do, at least did not know how to help ease the pain. He could protect Daniel from physical harm, but it was the emotional side he was not aware of how protect Daniel with.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had gone for a few days, General Hammond had understood their turmoil for unable to be with Daniel, but there was nothing that General could do about it, orders were orders. All their concerns had not fallen on deaf ears both. Teal'c had offered to look after Dr. Jackson, assuring both his friends that the archeologist was in capable hands. He had understood their pain. His heart went out to the brown-haired historian. Even General Hammond had agreed to call them if the need arises.

Daniel blinked. It took a moment for him to understand that Teal'c was referring to the weather rain and he knew the Jaffa didn't know; it wasn't the raining rain he was referring to. A sad smile spread across his face. He needed to share the story with someone and he knew Jack would have his head when he found out Daniel lied to him about not having a sister.

It was in a sense true. He didn't have a sister, but was only left with the memories of the one who would never return. It was way past time to put all the memories to rest. It had been twenty-two years.

"No, Teal'c, I'm not asking for that rain," he breathed in and out, picking a photo that was by his bedside, he silently held it towards the big man.

Knowing he was offered the photo, Teal'c took a glance. It was of a young girl, no more than five earth years, her deep blue eyes like Daniel's shunned with life, and her mischief laughter was caught for the camera. The dark-blonde hair was in two pigtails; she wore a pink dress and pink shoes with white socks.

"And she is?"

"Rain," Daniel replied. Teal'c waited for him to go on. "She…She's my sister." he choked out, trying to close the door on his re-opened, raw wound.

"I thought you said you did not have a sister."

"Not one that's alive," he clarified and hugged his knees and rocked his body while sitting on the bed. He could still feel the tiny arms around his neck, could still hear her laugher; her cries when she would her hurt herself.

"_Danny" she came pouting, "got hurt" and pointed to the scratched elbow._

"Dr. Jackson," Teal'c managed to distract him. "What happened to her?"

"We…we…," he began then taking deep gulps of air Daniel got his breathing back to normal. He nodded a thanks to Teal'c who was placing a glass of water in his hands. He gulped down the full glass of ice-cold water. "We were exploring in Antarctica for an artifact my aunt suspected was there."

"And you didn't find this object?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope."

"But this still doesn't explain what happened."

"I'm getting there," he told the Jaffa. "We were walking…in the direction where the artifact was suppose to be…Rain," he swallowed, "was ahead of us…amusing the three of us by stamping her feet in snow," he smiled. It was memory he was very fond of, despite what had happened after that. "I felt the earth rumble…called out to her, but she didn't listen and ran ahead. I…I tried to get to her but I was a little too late; the ice below where she stood collapsed taking her with it. I could only watch in horror," he looked at Teal'c. "I was helpless, Teal'c. Way too helpless. The rest is a blur. Memories fade in and out; nothing solid is left."

"Only her memories and smile," Teal'c said, referring to the photo and looked on as Daniel nodded. "Daniel Jackson, I am sorry for your loss."

"So am I, so am I."

Teal'c walked closer to Daniel and kneeled before the bed. "Forgive me for saying this, but it seems that you are not fully recovered from the incident."

"I know. I don't think I ever was." Daniel agreed, looking at the dark face.

"Perhaps it might be wise to visit the real place and I presume the phrase O'Neill would use is – to let go."

"Visit it? Are you nuts?" He rocked his body. "No way, I'm not going."

"At least consider the offer, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c pleaded willingly.

"Yes, Teal'c. I will consider it, but only as long as this conversation does not reach Jack and Sam" Daniel requested grimly.

"You have my word," the Jaffa bowed, but remained on guard outside Daniel's room.

* * *

"Carter, would you stop biting your nails?" a voice said in annoyance as he tried to concentrate on the road before him. "It's annoying," he shuddered.

"Sorry sir. I can't help it," her voice trembled; her thoughts shattered. Her brown eyes searched in the landscape for an answer that would never come.

"Danny's a big boy, Carter." He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about Daniel as well. There was something that didn't sit well with him. He didn't know what it was but something nagged him.

The songs from the radio were the only things that were a distraction for the two US Air Force officers.

"I know that sir, but you can't just ignore the pain he's going through."

"No, I can't, Major, but I got no choice but to take us to this meeting with Maybourne." he snarled. He hated the idea of spending two hours with his most hated officer. But the orders were given the meeting was to take place, and he couldn't ditch it either unless a miracle took place.

"Still holding a grudge against him?" she asked trying to put some amusement in her voice.

"Please," he mocked. "I'll shoot him before I give him respect."

Carter chuckled. Jack was Jack and there was no changing him. Sarcasm was part of his personality and no matter how much he tried toning it down, it always seeped back. "That I don't doubt," she paused, "But why are we going to see him?" she asked the question that was nagging her since General Hammond had announced the meeting.

"Beats me. I don't believe it's to give the address of the thieves that went through the other Stargate, Major." He was referring to the time their whole team had been taken responsible for a theft that they'd never committed. They'd never caught the real thieves yet they had managed to find the stolen object and return it to its rightful place.

"Odd," she agreed nodding, but didn't comment further, knowing he needed some peace for the remainder of the way while driving. Placing her head on her hand she relaxed herself enough to close her eyes for a while, not knowing she was bound to fall asleep.

"Major, wake up." A hand was shaking her, she opened one eye, then another, then a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Where are we?" She realized immediately that she must have dozed off.

"Almost at the base in Florida…it's little after 22:00," Jack informed her. "Local time of course," he added a little sheepishly as she gaped at him.

Ah now she understood, after three days of sharing the driving, he was nearly gone bonkers. A giggle escaped before she could stop it. "Thank you Colonel."

"You're well um…welcome." Feeling the heat burn his cheeks he opened the window to the cool night air.

It took another half hour of driving before they reached their destination.

Just as Jack had suspected, Maybourne was standing there waiting to greet them; Jack snarled.

"Colonel," Carter warned.

"Yeah, yeah," O'Neill mumbled, but drove through the security gate.

* * *

TBC………….


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fanfics. "Rain" is solely mine.

**Author's Note:** The story line goes after episodes "The Fifth Race" and "Holiday" in season 2. Please remember that this story is more likely to be AU.

**Chapter Two**

General Hammond sighed as he looked at the Jaffa. This was the first time in months Teal'c had requested leave. And he had no intention of denying it to the fourth member of his top SG team. "And for how long will you be gone?"

Teal'c moved his head slightly; "We are not sure" was the reply.

"We?" General asked in surprise looking at Teal'c.

"Yes, General Hammond," he bowed, "I believe Daniel Jackson could also benefit from a few days away."

The General sighed. "Teal'c, I can't just let you go without knowing your whereabouts." When the Jaffa just blinked, Hammond walked towards the bigger man and continued, "With the state Daniel is in, I can't guarantee that nothing will happen. And you still haven't told me where exactly you're planning to take Daniel."

"Do you not trust me, General?" Teal'c asked.

General Hammond sighed in defeat. "It's not that I don't trust you, Teal'c. If something happens, how are you going to explain the situation to the local hospital or the police, and what happens when Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill come back, what will I tell them?" Hammond made a mental note to call Davis at Pentagon.

After an uncomfortable silence, Teal'c finally spoke.

"General Hammond, I…We…" he gathered his thoughts, "We are going to Antarctica."

"Antarctica? Why?" He couldn't find a reason for them to go there. The other Stargate was taken from that continent and was sealed off. There was nothing left to look for.

"Daniel Jackson needs some time there." He didn't want to break the confidentiality that Daniel had placed with him. When he saw Hammond frown, he shook his head at the General and said "It is not my place to reveal what has been placed in my care by Daniel Jackson, General Hammond."

Hammond now understood that this matter was private. It saddened him to realize that Daniel did not seek him for his troubles, but if Teal'c was able to help, then Hammond understood. "Very well," he nodded, his eyes soft, letting Teal'c know he understood. "You're both permitted to leave when you feel ready."

Pleased, Teal'c bowed and left the room to prepare for the journey. Ever since he had joined the People of the Tauri, he felt a slight sense of belonging. In his heart he knew that he had formed a bond with the ones he worked with, a bond that the Goa'uld would not able to break, even if they tried again. SG-1's friendship and trust had been tested again and again, yet victory was theirs in the end.

Daniel's recent behavior was strange. This was the first time Teal'c had seen him confused and afraid. Yet he understood the reason behind Daniel's feelings. This was another test, another challenge of their bond, and he didn't need to convince himself. This he knew for sure.

Continuing towards his own quarters, Teal'c was prepared to give Daniel his full moral support or Jaffa strength, whichever Daniel required most. In some strange sense, Teal'c knew it would be both.

* * *

"Unbelievable" Carter announced, "You slept throughout the whole meeting, sir."

Jack shrugged and made an expression which said 'Oh, well'. Carter should know by now that Colonel Maybourne bored him. Anything that Maybourne said to Jack usually went out the other ear. More than half the time he had to calm himself down and not give in to his anger where Maybourne was concerned.

"_Colonel,_" Sam said the name as a warning.

Giving her a comical look, he shook his head, "I'm your superior, don't use that tone on me"

Trying hard to bite back a smile, Sam gave him a bored look. "Aye, Aye Captain," she gave him a small salute while sitting on the chair across from Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was _your_ title, Carter," he mocked.

She frowned, but the confusion in the brown eyes was there. "It is…" Jack gave her a mischievous look. "I mean I'm the…" Confusion fled when the realization struck. "Oh…you," she was so close to strangling him, but the ringing of the phone forced her to focus.

"Carter" she answered, firing the name into the receiver "General," she greeted their CO feeling slightly guilty for the way she'd answered. She looked over to Jack, wondering if he was expecting a call from General Hammond. When Jack shook his head, she concentrated back to the call. "Yes sir. They went where?"

Jack watched in amusement as different expressions played out on Sam's face. It must have been shocking news to shake up the Queen of the Calm. She didn't know it, but that's what she was to SG-1.

After a lengthy pause, she spoke again. "Is he alright?" she asked slightly worried.

Jack frowned, a rage of jealousy flaring up, thinking 'who the hell she was worried about?' Couldn't be Daniel due to the fact they had left the archeologist with Teal'c. He did watch over Danny-boy for the team.

After finishing the call, she glanced at O'Neill before disconnecting the line. She sighed, exhaling deeply, and wondered how she would brief him of her conversation.

"And what was that about?" he moved his head, trying to make a point, like he usually did.

"Well… sir, Teal'c has taken Daniel to Antarctica." Her face showed that she was more worried about her best friend's state of mind than where the two where going.

"Teal'c did what!" he questioned and exclaimed at the same time. He was both surprised and proud of his Jaffa friend's actions at the same time.

"He took Daniel out of the mountain."

"Really?" Sensing Carter's disapproving look, he added, "Did he say why?"

Sam shook her head. "According to General Hammond, its confidential." Jack winced. "Yeah, I know sir," she grumbled.

* * *

TBC….


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fanfics. "Rain" is solely mine. This is AU.

**Author's Note:** The story line goes after episodes "The Fifth Race" and "Holiday" in season 2.

**Chapter Three**

For the last few hours Daniel had been driving non stop, Teal'c knew Daniel's destination lay somewhere, a place Teal'c was yet to discover. Daniel had been quiet since leaving mountains. Fear was one expression Teal'c read well, and it was one thing Daniel was not good in hiding. Seeing as to how nervous he was, Teal'c, not knowing the basis for it, decided he would not pressure Daniel to explain at this time.

During a rest in their journey, Teal'c gave Daniel his usual eyebrow raise, and he waited patiently for the brown-haired Tauri to seek his aid. He saw Daniel pull out what seemed to be a doll, no bigger than the size of his arm. She had blond hair tied in braids, wore a white dress which had been turned ivory with age, and her eyes, Teal'c saw as he leaned over were a deep sapphire blue.

He caught a glimpse of the tears in Daniel's eyes and he did not understand the meaning behind them. He saw Daniel hug the doll, and confused he broke the silence and gently asked, "Why must you hug the doll, Daniel Jackson?"

Blinking the tears away, Daniel looked at the Jaffa, and concentrated harder since his eyes were misted, "Well...uh…" he closed his eyes and prayed for some strength to answer Teal'c's question, and inhaled and exhaled in a rhythmic pattern. "It's the only thing I have left that belonged to Rain." He gave the doll a soft smile, "I brought it with me to the SGC." He looked over to Teal'c who seemed confused, "It's like….uh…somehow I feel close to her when I hug this doll."

"How is that possible?" Teal'c asked bluntly. Daniel gave out a dry laugh, unsure how to explain the feeling.

"It isn't," he looked over to the Jaffa, "uh…not technically, but it helps me on emotional level, Teal'c."

Teal'c again gave his customary raised eyebrow along with a slight tilt of his head, letting Daniel know he understood or slightly had an idea of what Daniel was talking about. "This isn't the way to our destination, Daniel Jackson." He pointed out to the road.

Daniel shook his head and loosened his grip on the wheel. "No it isn't. We are going to Rain's final resting place," when the Jaffa moved his head, "Well, uh…the place where she would have been buried, if her body had been found."

"I see, and then we will proceed to our other destination?"

"Yes, it's a long journey Teal'c."

"I do not mind the length of the journey, Daniel." Teal'c said quietly as he looked over to the scientist.

Daniel said nothing, but nodded, "I feel like I need to apologize for this Teal'c. It's my fault that I have taken you out of SGC."

"An apology is not in order Dr Jackson. Please exculpate yourself from such feeling."

"I can't" Daniel hesitated, nervously, "I guess I'm not…I haven't been myself lately," and looked at the Jaffa giving him a customary bow, in knowledge that he understood the pain and confusion of the archeologist.

* * *

Dr Janet Frasier walked down the underground tunnels of the secret base that was known as the SGC. She was headed towards the General Hammond's office. When she reached the closed door, she knocked lightly.

"Come in"

On opening the door, she smiled at the aged General.

"Dr Frasier" he greeted in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters General, an airman found this near Daniel's lab," she passed him the photo, "on the floor."

After studying the photo, Hammond looked at the doctor, "Do you know who she is?"

She shook her head, "No Sir," she conceded, "But I'm assuming that the person in the photo is, well….related to Daniel somehow."

Deep in thought Hammond nodded, "A cousin, a niece, perhaps?"

"We have no way of knowing, sir. I have an idea, but it's a long shot..." She confided.

"And what would that be, Doctor?" He asked, in a matter-of-fact tone. Over the length of time Daniel had been working for SGC, he had become a friend, a dear friend. Hammond was willing to help him overcome whatever huddles he was facing. He couldn't afford to lose Daniel from his flagship team.

"She might be his sister, Sir" she had dropped the bomb. It was something she had chewed on, thought over, and when all other scenarios were proved inconceivable, this was one thing that made sense to her.

"His sister?" he concealed his shock very well, when Janet nodded, he continued, "According to his files, there isn't mention of a sister, Doctor."

"I know that, General, but this is the only logic explanation I can come up with." She shrugged, unprofessionally. "And I think the only reason it isn't mentioned," She paused, "is that she is deceased."

Hammond blinked at her in surprise, "Are you sure of this?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. With an understanding nod, "I'll get Major Davis to check this out, Doc" Without a further word, Janet left the room, leaving Hammond to think.

Without dithering, Hammond picked up the phone and dialed, "Get me Major Davis, and tell him it's General Hammond from the SGC."

* * *

"So,… now what?" Jack asked, after he hefted his suitcase from the bed to the floor.

Sam shrugged, "We go…." She gestured a direction with her whole body. Seeing Jack raise an eye brow, she sighed in defeat, "To Antarctica." She replied in a frustrated tone of voice, but they both knew she was just bantering with him as normal.

"Long journey, Carter?" he mocked as he put on his leather jacket.

"So…." She blinked at him; motioning with her face to get more out of Jack's comment.

Giving her a bored look; Jack said nothing, giving up he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, "Look," he began, "I know you care about Daniel, but isn't this something he should be doing…like ….on his own." He said as he crumbled his face up.

Wearing a frown, she punched his shoulder in response. She got some satisfaction seeing the Colonel yelp in pain and rub his right shoulder.

"Like hell!" was all she supplied as the door closed loudly behind her.

"Gosh, what a woman!" Jack replied as he watched the door rattle in its frame.

* * *

TBC……


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fanfics. "Rain" is solely mine.

**Chapter Four**

Major Paul Davis strode through the hallways of Pentagon with determination. His stride was sharp and disciplined; his face firm and alerted, yet there was something about him which not many in the Air Force noticed – a gentleness that was hidden in the depths of the blue uniform he wore.

In his hand was the file that was requested by General George Hammond. A file that contained information on a civilian he had befriended during his visits to the secret base known as the SGC and it was gripped in his hands like a lifeline as he made his way towards the jet that awaited him outside Washington DC.

It had taken him countless hours in two short days to complete the request, one he wouldn't deny to the SGC. For what they were doing, this sort of a request was a small price to pay.

But getting that information wasn't easy, he sighed, Colonel Simmons' disapproval had been discarded after he had pleaded with the ranks higher than Simmons and himself. Simmons had somehow gained the information about Daniel's current state and had tried to use it to his own advantage.

"_Looking for something, Major" a voice startled him. Davis_ _turned to look at Simmons standing quite calmly. Knowing the way Simmons worked, Davis_ _wasn't about let his reasons for his presence be known to the Colonel. _

_Shaking his head in denial, "No, sir," and smartly placed the folder back, closing the cabinet. Davis_ _was ready to walk out when Simmons' words caught him off-guard._

"_It is well known that Dr. Jackson requires his friends help, Major." He placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers._

_Narrowing his eyes at the door as well keeping calm he turned to Colonel Simmons. "I'm not sure where you got that idea from, Colonel." Davis_ _was careful to not confirm any of the information and left the room. _

_Simmons chuckled sharply. "I'm sure you do, Major." _

But now Davis – even he was dead on his feet – he was glad to be taking the information that was required and to be the one who would present it to General Hammond, a man of respect and gentle nature. Davis was glad to be working for the man; he thought of it as an honor that not many in his rank were able to receive.

Nor were many able to work effectively with Colonel O'Neill. Blending was the trick that was suited for a job like his. Each time he had visited, Davis' respect for the veteran officer had never faded; and his friendship with SG-1 grew stronger. As he boarded the plane, he pulled off his coat and he immediately picked up the phone and dialed the base. "This is Major Davis, please let the General know that I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

Now all he had to do was read the file during his flight and be ready to answer any questions that may arise. Aside from that, all he wanted to do was sleep around the clock, but that could wait till the current matter was dealt with.

Pouring himself a strong cup of coffee, Davis sat on the sofa and read the information he had gathered as the plane took off.

* * *

It had taken them two days on the road and a night in a motel before they had reached their destination. After getting freshened up and helping themselves with some sleep, Daniel and Teal'c stood in front of a small, marble gravestone with an angel statue on the top in Chicago.

Standing in deep silence as Daniel's memories ran, in and out at random, each bringing pain of different kind. Some made him laugh; with others he wanted to cry.

She had been his life, his joy.

Now forever gone.

Leaving an empty place in his heart that couldn't be filled…no matter how he tried. But in the years since she had been gone, he had learned to live with the sadness that the pouring rain brought him, or her unexpected laugher he heard in his head at times.

Since the Stargate Program had started he had been too busy to think of her. He supposed it served him right for not having her in his thoughts as he usually did.

Even Jack, who happens to be his best friend, didn't know. There had been times he had wanted to tell Jack, Sam, too, but the words wouldn't form.

When it came to Rain, he lied and lied well. A skill of survival for him as he was the last pillar of his family, he had to be strong.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c broke the silence, "What is the purpose of this?" He didn't understand the reason to stare at the small stone in silence.

"Oh…uh…" he was distracted. "Of what?" he blinked.

"Staying in silence."

"Well, uh…." He was himself unsure as to how to explain this to the Jaffa without sounding like an idiot. Instead of answering, he bended down and placed the pale pink roses he had brought next to the stone. "I love you," he whispered.

In his mind he could her reply; he gave a small smile before he got up to face Teal'c. "Well, tell you what, I buy you a drink _Murray_?"

Looking at Daniel's retreating, Teal'c tilted his head in bemusement. It was the Tau'ri's customs he didn't understand. Perhaps in time he would get used to their ways, not all but some. Making sure that the area was clear, he bended down and placed a small white rose he had next to the dozen of Daniel's roses before walking away. It was his way of paying respects to a child who never got to see the beauty of life and never would. It was sad indeed.

_Heal well Daniel_, he thought.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hammond asked with authority after reading the file. It had taken him two hours to have a full read of Daniel's file and the one-page report that Davis had written himself.

Davis nodded. "Yes, sir," he confirmed. Now he was wide awake thanks to five cups of coffee he'd had during his flight. But the lack of sleep still did show.

"Well," Hammond conceded, "looks like Dr. Frasier was right," he huffed. His thoughts turned on the Daniel who had over time become a friend. Hammond couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Daniel to lose one more member of his family. "How do you suppose we intend to go on about it?" he asked. He could command his teams for negotiations, battles among other military training.

He had a slight idea, but it had been years since he had been in his thirties. He had after all lost his wife.

Looking at Davis, Hammond could tell that the man needed rest; perhaps he should talk with Davis after the young officer got some sleep.

"Well, we do know that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would meet with Daniel and Teal'c, so…" he un-looped his hands and spaced them away, "We send them the information and hope for the best."

Hammond chuckled, "You don't seem as confident as you sound, Major."

"Permission to speak freely?" Hammond nodded. "Well, it's slightly hard to be confident with something like this"

"Why is that, Major?" the Commanding Officer asked. He knew of course, but he wanted to hear it from Davis himself. "Off the record."

Easing off, he shook his head. "It's a matter of personal emotions, sir. For someone to heal after losing a sibling is hard. From what you've told me, it seems that Dr. Jackson has a long road of recovery."

Looking at Davis with some surprise, Hammond nodded. "Speaking from personal experience, Major?"

Without blinking, Davis answered, "Yes sir," and the thought of his late wife he had lost to cancer two years ago. So, in a sense he could relate to Daniel's pain.

With a nod, Davis rose.

"Forward these to Colonel O'Neill's jet."

"Yes, General," he agreed.

"And, Major," he stopped Davis while he was half in and half out.

"Sir?"

"Get yourself to the sleeping quarters." Davis nodded. "That's an order, _Major, _not a request."

"Yes sir," Davis replied with his lips twitching, leaving behind the general shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"Carter," Jack yelled, "this doohickey has sent us some information."

Trying hard to keep her smile at bay, Sam shook her head. "Yes, sir." She knew that the colonel referred to anything that worked as a doohickey, even the artifacts or working objects brought from other planets. Now it was the fax machine that was now the newest object in the colonel's doohickey list. She wondered if he ever stops calling everything a doohickey. Next would be the pen or the camera to be called that. But then again it wouldn't be Colonel O'Neill without saying 'Doohickey'. Chuckling, she took her copy of the information that was sent by General Hammond. "Information on Daniel?" she asked in confusion with her brows frowned.

Jack gave his signature headshake with an 'oh well' written on his face. "Apparently," he sighed, feeling something wasn't right. He began to read it and cursed when he read something that he didn't know about Daniel. "He's got some explaining to do," he growled.

"Explain what?" Confused Carter looked at Jack.

"Why he lied about not having a sister!" he exclaimed, "on his death bed too," he added with traces of humor.

"He might have had…"

He didn't let her finish. "She's was five years…" he trailed off, thinking of his own loss. Could be the same reason that Daniel never told him about Rain; while he never told Carter about losing Charlie. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.

Looking at her CO, she wondered what stopped him from proceeding further, "Sir?" When Jack looked at her, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he leaned back and stretched. "Peachy, just peachy Captain."

Carter could tell that he was pissed about it. She herself didn't understand the secrecy for Rain's death. But then again, she knew she hadn't lost a sibling so understanding Daniel's pain would be hard; but given she had lost her mother with whom she had been close and then she had some understanding.

Getting the Colonel calmed down was a major challenge. Huffing out a breath, she knew it would be one interesting journey. Hearing the Colonel cursing, she looked almost amused. With a shake of her head she read the report.

* * *

TBC………


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me. I'm not related to the show in any way. I'm merely a fan who writes fanfics. "Rain" is solely mine.

**Chapter Five**

He was freezing his butt off in the temperature below zero. Knowing he didn't like the cold, he wondered what had possessed him to come. Taking a look around the area, he knew. Yup he was going to freeze his butt off. "This trip better be worthwhile," he grumbled as he tried to avoid screaming at Carter. Knowing how he felt about the icy temperatures, bets against him weren't high. Seeing Carter with cool expressions, he almost scowled; instead he tapped her shoulder when she turned to look at him. "How much longer?" he raised his voice against the cold wind.

"Not sure, sir," she replied once they were out of the cold wind and in the tent that was place just to keep them warm, even though the sharp icy wind snapped outside. "It could be miles for all we know. As for the wind it could last an hour or more."

"Agh! Carter," he shook his finger in disapproval. "Not for the distance or the wind, Carter," he said, as he closed the zipper of the tent to keep the cold outside. "But how long will the batteries in my Discman last?" he asked with a theatrical seriousness showing her his CD player.

Finding it funny, Carter shook her head, _definitely an interesting trip_, she mused. While she was thinking of the time and the distance, Colonel O'Neill was worried out the batteries. If this was going to be the case, then it would one _long_ trip. "Another few hours the tops, sir" she replied.

"Ah" he said as he got the point. Leaning back, he moved his head in rhythm of to the music he was listening to.

Knowing she was all alone, company-wise, Sam took her laptop out and read the notes from her latest project.

* * *

He rubbed his face, let out a yawn. While he felt better, his body told him differently. The aching and soreness was still here and there. He felt like a jelly left out in the heat too long. As a wash of laziness spread over him, he looked around the place, frowning when he didn't see his personal belongings, Davis jerked sharply, sitting on the bed.

Focusing, he rubbed his temple as the events of the past 24 hours came back to him. Sighing, he got up, and surprised himself by looking at his winkled uniform. He must have dozed off he realized as he saw the bed with spreads still in there original place.

Oh crap, he thought as he scowled at his reflection in the mirror. As he was about to give himself a lecture, he heard the door being knocked on.

"Come in," he authorized and watched the door open and saw an airman with a tray in his hand. He frowned. He had only been asleep for three to five hours tops, so why was the airman bringing him breakfast?

Seeing the Major frown, the airman shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, sir. It's 09:00," he stammered and placed the tray on the table.

09:00, his mind registered the time with some alarm. He had arrived at 17:00. Left the General Hammond's office about 19:00 hours. Within an half hour he had got to his sleeping quarters. Giving himself a good head shake, "Thank you airman," he dismissed him.

With a nod, the airman left. "And oh," Davis stopped the young man. "Would it be possible for me to….uh…" he fiddled with his winkled uniform.

Understanding the request, the airman nodded. "Yes, sir," and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the table, as he mentally calculated the hours he had slept. He never slept more than eight hours, but to know that he had slept over twelve hours came as a surprise.

Giving his meal tray a scowl, he had suddenly lost his appetite, but he drank down the juice. Deciding to freshen up he left for the bathroom, adjoining his quarters.

* * *

Teal'c and Daniel arrived within an half hour after Carter and O'Neill in Antarctica. While Teal'c was aware of O'Neill and Carter's arrival, he was yet to make radio contact with them. His talk with General Hammond - before leaving Chicago - went well. It was the General who had let him know that about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's decision to join them in this trip.

He for one did not blame them. If he alone could not achieve the task, help was very welcome. Adjusting the frequency for the second time, he tried again, "Major Carter, this is Teal'c." Getting a static he sighed, frustration clearly showing on his face.

He decided to give it another try, on another frequency. "O'Neill, this is Teal'c." he waited for the static, when it did not come he was about to try again when he heard Major Carter's voice.

"Teal'c, this is Carter. What's your position?" her voice came over the radio.

"We are at the lodge of the transports, Captain Carter," he replied. "What is your position?"

"We are northwest from you."

"How far?" he asked wanting to know their distance.

"Three miles."

"Daniel Jackson and I will depart this lodge as soon as weather permits."

"Copy that."

Teal'c sighed in relief that the two of his friends were left unharmed. He had a feeling he couldn't shake of the something untoward would happen to them. Perhaps he was being paranoid. Never the less he would still be alert.

"Hey, Teal'c," Daniel nudged his friends arm with a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"What beverage is this?" the Jaffa sniffed drink that he had taken from Daniel.

"Hot chocolate." Once Daniel saw that Teal'c hadn't touched it, "it's lukewarm." and sipped his own.

Giving his customary bow, Teal'c sipped. It wasn't half bad, the temperature seemed just right.

* * *

Davis rubbed his face, as he sipped the strong coffee that rested on his right side next to the papers he was reading. Much to his regret there wasn't more information he could give General Hammond. He heard footsteps climbing to the briefing room and sighed.

"Major, you have been on this for the last five hours." disapproval was clearly in the General's voice.

"I know sir, but there's got to be something that I missed in the first round." He shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had been over the information more than once, but it still had the same old words. Why was he having a feeling that there should be something mentioned?

He must be beginning to become paranoid, Davis decided.

"Whatever it is, Major. You're clearly denying yourself some rest," Hammond asserted. "If I don't find you out of here when I come back, I'll insure you that you're locked in your quarters until further notice." Hammond walked into his office.

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten. "Yes sir," he sighed, followed by a blow of breath - once General Hammond was out his sight - his eyes wide as saucers. _Nice warning_, he thought, who knew that lack of sleep could get you into this much trouble.

Leaving his papers the way they were, Davis picked up his cup and refilled with fresh coffee, just before leaving for his quarters.

As he walked down the corridor, he felt something touch him. As instincts took over, he turned sharply too see if anyone was behind him, finding no one, he frowned; the air venders must be at a fault. Before closing his door, he double-checked, but he admitted that the funny feeling still wasn't going away; served him right for drinking way too much coffee.

Maybe few hours of sleep and cutting out caffeine would take care of his unsteady instincts.

* * *

TBC……..


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

* * *

The strong winds that had been howling on for an hour seemed to be going clam. He was getting impatient as the minutes ticked by, but that didn't help with the fact that Daniel Jackson was lost within the lounge room they were sitting in. He gave out a groan, which sounded more like a growl, looking for Daniel Jackson would not be a light task. Leaving the window he walked down the hallway of the lodge towards the staircase. He was about to walk up when the hint of brown hair caught his attention.

Giving his raised eyebrow, Teal'c headed toward the back door, upon opening he was greeted by the chill in the air, stepping out, "Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c greeted.

When the man didn't turn, Teal'c walked towards him and frowned when Daniel's eyes didn't look in his direction and waved his hand in front of Daniel's face. Still Daniel didn't move; Teal'c fought the urge to shake the archeologist. He waited for a while before tapping Daniel on the shoulder.

"Uh…" Daniel blinked at Teal'c.

Angling his head, Teal'c just looked at Daniel. "We must leave. The wind seems to have gone down for a while."

Looking confused, Daniel groaned, "Where are we going now?" he whined and stomped like a child. He was getting tired of having all these emotions running around, tried of losing the grip on reality.

He wondered if Rain felt the same all those years ago, tired and cold, just wanting to get home and leaving him with a broken promise.

"_I know baby, but I promise we'll go home soon." _

He could hear the echo of his own promise and the regrets it brought him. He had failed to keep his word; failed to keep her safe. Closing his eyes, he let the pain of her be buried. He didn't want to find the empty hole in his heart that never would get filled.

"To visit the real resting place of your sister; Rain Jackson." Teal'c stated.

Pouting at Teal'c, Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "Do we have to?"

Teal'c sighed; Daniel Jackson was getting handful. "Indeed." He replied in a tone that wasn't supposed to be protested against.

Poking his tongue at the jaffa's retreating back, Daniel finished off his cold coffee and scowled. He walked back in and headed straight upstairs to pack.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Jack asked, as he sipped his hot coffee before it went cold.

"Another hour or so, sir" Carter replied after looking out of the shared tent. "Teal'c and Daniel should be here soon." She said.

"They better be," before he could sip it he saw two figures approaching. "It's about time," Jack grumbled to no one in particular.

Still looking out into the snow, Jack heard the zip of the tent opening. His lips curled when few colorful words left Daniel's mouth, turning to face his team, he wanted to know what was next. "So kids what's next?"

"We must resume to our destination as soon we can" Teal'c said and frowned at Daniel. Who had sat by Major Carter with an angry pout on his face, glaring back at Teal'c.

Sensing the tension, Jack nodded, "Ya sure." Then exchanged glances with Sam, who just shrugged in return. Shaking his head, Jack sat down and sighed, rubbing his knee absently, he looked up at Teal'c, "What's next?"

Three hours later all four members of SG-1 walked towards their destination. The air was chilly, even without the wind, but the sun shone sharply on the ice, blinding anyone in its path. Naturally Jack had taken the lead, walking through the trackless, land.

Jack stopped, uncertain which way they were heading now. He gave a hand signal for them to stop. All flocked around Jack, waiting for his next move, "Okay, Daniel, which direction now?" Jack asked and frowned when he didn't get an answer, "Daniel?" He gently shook the younger man.

Daniel looked at Jack starlet, "Huh?" and blinked. He looked around his surrounding, wondering how he got here. As all came back to him, he felt his legs go weak and about to give out. But Jack caught him in time.

"Hey, hey," Jack supported Daniel's weight in his arms, "Why do we all have a break?" he asked his team.

"Sounds good, sir," Sam agreed, automatically, pulling out a thermos, she filled cups with hot chocolate, and passed it around. "Teal'c?" she asked holding his cup, "Lukewarm" she supplied.

Bowing Teal'c took the cup and sipped.

Seeing that rest of his team was okay, he took his attention back to Daniel, "You okay?" he asked again, when Daniel shook a yes, Jack half heartedly took the answer, but kept in mind to keep an eye out on him.

Once they all finished their drinks, "Northwest," Daniel said, but he was miles away in his mind.

"We are off to see the Wizard" Jack announced, when Sam poked him hard, he turned to her, only to find her glaring, "Bad Joke?" he asked innocently.

It took them half an hour more too tumble upon the place feared by Daniel, when Jack nearly fell down the twenty-two year old hole that was left by Rain.

* * *

As Davis left General Hammond's office, he felt the wind kiss his cheeks. He frowned; this was the second time it had happened; shaking of the odd feeling he went to his quarters.

He placed the files on the table; to his surprise a small paper fluttered on the floor. Baffled, he picked it up, he looked around for anyone; he unfolded, and read it.

It said: _She's Alive._

* * *

_TBC..._


End file.
